Just Friends
by Corculum
Summary: Tohru&Hana. Hanajima has feelings for Tohru but Tohru doesn't seem to realise at all? Does she feel the same though?
1. When You Sleep Next To Me

**Author;** Corculum

**Disclaimer;** The only things I own concerning Furubaare a DVD boxset and a comic book. :P

**Rating;** What I would call PG-13, I still don't understand the new one properly > can't remember which is which...

**Warning;** This story contains same sex partners,in thiscase Hanajima/Tohru.

**Published;** 06.22.05, but I would personally write the date like this; 22.06.05... not that anyone cares really... ehe.

* * *

**Sleepover**

She twisted soft brown hair between her fingers, marvelling at its shine. Perfect. Just like everything else about Tohru. They were watching a movie together, and while Tohru was completely lost in the film Hana found herself paying more attention to the girl sitting next to her. She watched with fascination as the brunettes' expression changed from a huge smile to a teary frown, she hugged her comfortingly.

"I can't believe he did that to her! But I'm sure he must have his own reasons… there must be a reasonable explanation! There has to be!" Tohru bit her lip, very cutely Hana thought, she looked up questioningly at her dark-haired companion.

"Maybe…" Hana smiled lazily down at her. That brought the sweetest smile to Tohru's face, and the tiny glint of hope in her eyes sparked into a bigger one, Hana couldn't help but smile.

Tohru nodded, "There must be a reason."

As the movie continued, Hanajima continued to play with Tohru's hair, making small plaits and braids and then untwisting them afterwards, she felt as though she could do this forever, but alas, all good things must eventually come to an end. Hana inhaled nervously as Tohru leant her head on her shoulder, a contented smile on her face.

"I knew there was a reason!"

"Yes, you were right," Hana smiled too. She looked up at the clock; eleven forty five already? Time flies when you're in love… having fun, whatever…

Tohru finally got up from their position, shaking her head and sighing happily. "Oh!" She gasped as she saw the clock, "We should get changed!" She was still smiling as she searched through her bag; looking for her pyjamas. "Here they are!" She announced proudly, PJs in hand. "Um… where do you want me to change?" She asked worriedly, "I'll go and change in the bathroom if you want! I don't want to get in your way or anything!"

"Ssshh, Tohru, it's fine, we can change in here, you're not in my way."

"Phew," She breathed a sigh of relief, "Just checking!" She then turned around and started unbuttoning her shirt, Hana could not move her gaze for what felt like forever, but she managed to in the end; she didn't want to pry or make Tohru feel uncomfortable. So she turned to change into her own pyjamas; black, she liked black. When she turned back round, fully redressed she found Tohru in what must have been cutest pink pyjamas ever to exit on the planet brushing her hair. Tohru put her brush back in her bag and then, yawning, got up again and turned to face Hana.

"Tired?"

"Ehe… a little, yeah."

"Good, that's why we're going to sleep now right?"

"Yep!"

Hana pulled back the covers from the futon and offered a space for Tohru, smiling Tohru got in first and Hana slid in next to her. Tohru quickly turned around so that she was facing Hana and then, still smiling, took her hand. Hana watched her like that as she fell asleep, and almost melted when Tohru buried her head in the crook of her neck, snuggling deeply before sighing contentedly. She gently rested her chin on the top of the brunettes' head and stroked her hair some until she finally fell asleep too.

* * *

For my fabulous lesbian lover Suzi! (:points: aliteration!) mwua

9L0


	2. Your Arms Are My Castle

**Author; **Corculum

**Disclaimer; **I own the DVD box set and the first comic book in the series, but that's it, they all belong to someone else… :sighs:

No offence to Nelson Mandela meant in this chapter, I am merely going with the poet; Tatamkhulu Afrika's opinion, the poem in question is 'Nothing's Changed'.

**Updated; **12.9.05, 12 September 2005

* * *

**Your Arms Are My Castle**

She watched Tohru from her seat, stared at the concentrated expression on her face, she was really trying hard; Tohru was always a hard worker. She swallowed thickly as Tohru bit her perfect bottom lip and frowned slightly, a frown should not mar her beautiful face, the face of an angel, Hana thought fondly.

She smirked to herself; Yuki was staring at Kyo again and… Kyo was stealing glances at Yuki too, she sighed; it would take them ages to realise their true feelings for each other. Hate, she laughed, that was definitely not the mutual feeling between them.

"Miss Saki? Would you care to share with the rest of the class what you find so amusing?"

Completely unfazed by the teacher catching her out she simply smiled at him, oh it would be so funny to tell him what she was really thinking 'Sir, I was just thinking what a wonderful couple Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyo make!' for a moment she was very tempted to do just that… but then she saw Tohru's face, she would think it mean.

She sighed, "I was just thinking," The teacher raised an eyebrow, "that Tatamkhulu Afrika was right, and that I hope that Nelson Mandela will someday read this poem and realise that he really has changed nothing at all."

The teacher narrowed his eyes; so she had been listening? Interesting, then again not; this was nothing new, he sighed and nodded then continued with the lesson.

---

As they came out of the classroom she walked beside Tohru, Uo was on her other side and next to her were Kyo and Yuki.

"I hate anthology." Kyo mumbled darkly.

"Only because you have absolutely no appreciation for beautifully written poems," Yuki stated.

"Oh I like the poems just fine, it's the analysing them to death that kills me,"

Yuki turned on him, "I don't believe you,"

"What?"

"I don't believe that you actually like the poems, you weren't paying attention to anything we were doing, you were too busy doodling in your notebook to listen,"

"How do you know what I was doing?" Kyo frowned and raised an eyebrow. Yuki almost looked lost for a minute until Kyo saved him having to answer truthfully, "Spying on me now are you?"

Yuki rolled his eyes characteristically, "Now why would I do that?"

"I…" Kyo seemed to have no idea why, Hana smirked, "You tell me!"

"What did you think of the poem Yuki-San?" Hana asked knowingly.

"I… I agree with what you said before in class, Nelson Mandela hasn't changed anything."

Hana nodded, of course that was the only thing he heard the whole class, she did understand why he couldn't keep his eyes off Kyo; apart from the obvious feelings Kyo was really, what was the word? Eye candy, yes that was it, definitely. Speaking of eye candy; she let her attention fall back to Tohru, she was watching Kyo and Yuki's argument worriedly.

"You're both complete idiots, 'specially you carrot-head."

Kyo's eyes narrowed dramatically, "Stop calling me that!"

"Oh I'm sorry carrot-head, does it annoy you?"

"Yes!" Kyo growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry carrot-head, I had no idea." Uo feigned surprise.

Kyo growled menacingly, "Stop it!" Kyo's annoyance was growing rapidly, not a good thing…

Hana watched, amused, as Yuki's expression changed; when Uo had first started the fight he was slightly put off that Kyo's attention was no longer on him but amused at their words. Whereas now he was looking annoyed with Uo too. Interesting, very interesting, it wouldn't be long now…

"Aw, what's wrong baby?" Uo teased.

"That's it! I'm out of here!"

"What? You can't leave school now! We only just got here!" Yuki reprimanded him.

"I don't give a damn, tell them I'm sick or something."

Uo was looking very innocent, amazing how she could pull that off.

"Kyo don't go now, you'll get into trouble!" Tohru exclaimed worriedly, causing him to pause.

"Yeah Kyo, Uo won't bother you anymore, will you Uo?" Hana smiled.

"Whatever," Uo rolled her eyes.

Tohru looked up at Kyo pleadingly, and, well who could resist Tohru? Certainly not Hana, and it seems neither could Kyo, did she detect a hint of jealousy from Yuki?

Kyo relented, "Well, ok, but I swear if you say one more word I'll–!"

"Ok, ok I get it carrot-head,"

His glare was terrifying but barely affected Uo, if at all.

"Don't worry, _Kyo_, I won't say anything more," She smiled angelically. Seriously, how did she manage that?

---

It was lunch time, and Tohru and Hana were sitting in their usual spot, under their favourite tree, Kyo and Uo were off somewhere no doubt absorbed in the throws of Carrot War Two (million thousand and one) and Yuki was at some student meeting of some kind, leaving Hana and Tohru perfectly alone.

"I hope Uo doesn't upset Kyo too much again! He might really leave school in the middle of the day if she does! He has done it before after all. Oh, I wish they could just get along! I mean, they're quite similar when you think about it, but maybe that's why they fight, they clash or something, both being too similar, I don't know but maybe if we all do something together we can get them to be friends! Somehow," Tohru often went on and on about various things, Hana smiled, it was adorable. "What do you think? Do you think they'll ever be friends?" Tohru looked up at her hopefully.

"Maybe, some day," She smiled, "Anything's possible,"

Tohru smiled widely, "Yes! You're right!"

A strong wind brushed up all the fallen leaves around them and sent them flying in different directions, some ending up in their hair.

"Oh dear!" Tohru said, quickly sitting on Hana's lap so that she could pick all of the leaves out of her hair, "There, that's better,"

Hana grinned, and brushed all of the leaves out of Tohru's hair too, and then, on a sudden burst of courage, she held Tohru tightly to her. Tohru wrapped her arms around Hana's neck straight away in response, snuggling into her neck.

Hana breathed in her scent deeply, she smelt like strawberries and flowers, pretty, like she always did.

_Perfect, like she always is._

_

* * *

_

**A/N;**

Well, yes, this update is kind of on the late side I know… :sweatdrop: Gomen:bows: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be this late, I did in fact write the first half of this chapter just after I posted the first chapter, but I didn't finish it until just now, and I wanted to update before, but I was on holiday away for almost a month… so yeah… those are all my excuses… did I mention I was away:sweatdrop: Ehe, please forgive me:bows: I hope you liked this chapter! I'll post it as soon as I get my internet connection back! . It's quite long… is that some consolation for the lateness:sweatdrop: … :runs and hides:

**Review Responses;**

**octoberdarkness – **I know what you mean! I've looked and I haven't found many yuri fics:shakes head: That is a great shame! Thank you so much for the review:D

**HarryPotterSweetie – **Thank you! I was trying to make it cute, I'm glad it worked:)

**Dark-Dreams-69 - **:Blushes: I'm glad you like it! And yes, it is most definitely for you (L) o.O lol, you know what I mean… :sweatdrop:

**Kane-chan – **Hehe! Well, I am pretty sure there are a few (not many sadly) Hana/Tohru fics out there:) I'm so glad you like my story! Thank you for your review:D

**DavCube – **Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it :) And yes, there should be more Hana/Tohru fics :nods:D

**Ashley – '**Lesbian love + Hana/Tohru Cutest Ever.' I know! Isn't it just:D Thank you so much for your review!

**mitchell – **Yes, I mostly read guy-slash too but fem-slash rocks just as much :D Thank you for your review!

**JingJunkie56 – **Yes! There should be more Hana-Tohru fics out there! Thank you so much for review! And I'm glad you liked it :D

**FiresOfDeath – **Voila, next chapter is posted:)

Thank you all sooo much for all your reviews! They are greatly appreciated:D :gives everyone pink woolly hats and baskets of chocolates: Mwuha. I really hope everyone liked this chapter :S


End file.
